Promise reaper to Promise keeper
by Myrnin rocks
Summary: After Shane broke Claire's heart she goses to Myrnin's lab But can Myrnin pick up the pices and reasemble her heart before something bad happens read to find out more. Thanks to Fifim007 for helping me. Sorry about my spellings Hope you injoy
1. Chapter 1

**Hello just what to thank Fifim007 for inspiring me to write and helping me to write this chapter you rock. So here is my first Fanfictions and I hope you like. **

**I don't own anything**

**ENJOY!**

**Also, thanks to Vicky199416 for betaing!**

* * *

Claire opened the door to Glass house with her new key, that Michael gave to her since she spend the week here and the weekend at her parents. It was a compromise that, although they weren't _entirely_ happy with, her parents agreed to as they realised Claire was happy in the Glass House.

"I'm back; did you miss me?" Claire shouted as she kicked the door shut behind her; hey, nasty vampires (not the one who lived in the house) roamed Morganville! "Eve, Shane, Michael you in?" she called the names of the residents one by one, waiting for a response.

Claire dropped her bag on the floor and keys on the small table that was next to the door. She was about to get a snack from the kitchen when Eve ran up to her, her Goth Make up all washed away with tears.

"Eve, why have you been crying? What's wrong?" Claire asked, hugging her best friend.

"It's Shane. Oh, Claire, I am so sorry for you," Eve mumbled out through her sobbing. She couldn't even look Claire in the eyes…

"What do you mean? Is Shane ok?" Claire asked, pushing Eve out at arm's length to look at her make -up messed face.

"I think you should sit down" Eve grabbed Claire's arm and pulled her in the living room and on the sofa. All the way Claire kept thinking the worst that Shane was hurt or even dead. After all, why would Eve be crying if it wasn't something as bad as the ending of his life?

"What happened is Shane ok? Where is he?" Claire asked, panic evident in her voice. Now that that thought train had been sent on it's way, she couldn't help but feel that he was dead. Eve hugged her and kissed her cheek. "Ok what is going on tell me is Shane ok" Claire yelled with worry in her voice. _Tell me, you idiot_!

"Calm down; Michael took Shane out because I need to tell you something that Michael and I found out over the weekend," Eve said calmly, trying desperately to bring some normality to the situation. She then started to pace up and down the living room, letting go of Claire. Claire was still worrying about what Eve was going to say but she was relieved that Shane was ok – he wasn't dead. In Morganville, that reassurance was everything.

"So what is this is ab-" Claire was cut off by Eve.

"Claire, I don't know how to say this…" Eve began, her voice trembling as she tried to put into words what she knew. "Shane is cheating on you" she finally spat it out, the words causing a sharp silence directly after it. Claire couldn't believe it… Eve moved, with tears in her eyes, to sit down next to Claire and put her arm around her in a gesture of comfort.

"What, What but...but he said" Claire muttered. She couldn't believe it… her boyfriend _loved _her… he wouldn't cheat on her! Claire raised her pale thin hand to her face and felt tear and tear fall down her cheek, her body's response to this shocking news. Eve pulled Claire to rest her head on her shoulder while Eve stroked her hair trying to comfort Claire. "How ...how did you find out?" Claire asked Eve through her sobbing.

"Michael and I came back from a date and we found Shane with another girl doing ...well you know" Eve said awkwardly. Claire was trying not to picture Shane on top of another girl but it kept popping up in her head as Claire was pushing this thought away it occurred that she didn't know who was the girl that Shane um...you know.

"Who was it?" Claire said in a whisper, lifting her head off Eve's shoulder. If he had cheated, she wanted to know at least who it was with… she deserved that much, at least.

Eve looked away and muttered something that sounded like "you don't want to know…" but Claire did. It was the only way that she could even _begin_ to comprehend that this was real, not some sort of dream her twisted mind had dreamt up. After all, she lived in Morganville… who knew what the place could have done to her?

"Eve please tell me who he slept with," Claire asked, pleading evident in her tone… she _had_ to know which skank had slept with her boyfriend, who he felt was better than what he already had.

"Well if you are sure you want to know... it was Laura," Claire froze as she heard the name. Laura. The girl from round the corner; she worked in Common Grounds alongside Eve and she seemed pretty nice. She was tall and curvaceous, with more cleavage than Claire could ever dream of having… she was blonde and flirtatious and popular – all in all, the complete opposite of Claire. No wonder he cheated with her.

With this sudden revelation, Claire stood up in shock. Without really thinking about it, she walked quickly towards the door through which she had just exited and picked up her discarded bag.

"Claire where are you going? Claire!" Eve called from the living room, but Claire ignored her and ran out of Glass house crying. He really cheated on her… in that house. She couldn't stay there.

"Why, why would he do that he...he said he loved me" kept bouncing around in her head as she walked down the street, sobbing. She needed to get some air and time to think – as far away from that house as possible. Claire walked to the park in Morganville that was close to the Day house and Myrnin's Lab and sat on the swing and until she felt her phone buzz in her pocket. Claire pulled out her phone and Michael's name was on the screen, telling Claire that Michael was calling her.

Back at Glass House

"YOU DID WHAT, EVE?" Shane shouted at Eve when she told him that, while he was out with Michael, she told Claire what he did over the weekend.

"Shane you should not have done it in the first place and now you have to face the consequences," Michael said calmly, standing behind Eve. He _really_ wanted to hit him in the face, for what he did to innocent Claire, but he was a vampire and would probably cause an aneurysm in his brain… _so_ not what was needed then – blood on the floor is _not_ a good thing for a vampire!

"Fuck. Well, where is Claire now, Eve?" Shane asked, trying to calm down. He was the one who caused this, with his cheating… he didn't mean to do it though!

"Um...She kind of ran off when I told her who you had sex with," Eve said, scratching the back of her head.

"WHAT!" Michael and Shane said together, worry laced in their voices. "Why didn't you call and tell me?" Michael shouted.

"Well I thought that she needed time but now that it is about an hour till sunset I am kind of worried," Eve confessed.

"I will try to call her now," Michael said pulling out his phone so fast that Eve and Shane didn't see. Vampire speed _did_ sometimes come in handy – however, Claire needed to be found… it was too late and dangerous in Morganville.

"Claire, its Michael. Where are you? We are all worried sick," Michael said, relief in his voice that she is still alive. "No I know what Shane did to you was disgusting, _appalling_, but we want you to come home where it is safe from any hungry vampire looking for a snack," he continued before listening to Claire on the other end of the phone. "Yeah I know I am a vampire but I am not looking for a snack" Michael replied, a slight smile playing on his lips before he listened once again. "Claire please come home or I will come looking fo-" Michael was cut off by Claire hanging up on him. Well just _shit_.

"Well where is she?" Shane asked as Eve looked worried with all her make-up smudged.

"She didn't say," Michael said and used his vampire speed to get his coat.

"Where are you going?" Eve asked – why was her vampire boyfriend going out? He wasn't going to go and join his kind and kill humans, was he?

"I am going to see if Amelie can track her down with her mind," Michael said, heading for the door.

"Wait. Can Amelie do that?" Shane asked.

"Yeah she has strong mind control which enables her to tap into others that are close with her," Michael explained and stormed out of the door.

"Well that could have gone better," Shane sighed.

"Shut up this is your fault, you idiot," Eve shouted and threw a salt shaker that was on the table next to her. Shane dodged it but didn't manage to miss the fist she followed through with before she rushed out of the kitchen, sobbing for her missing friend.

Back to Claire

Claire slid her phone back into her pocket after talking to Michael, then pushed herself off the swing and left the park. She didn't know where her feet were taking her; all she knew was that it wasn't home. thank god.

Claire stopped outside of the alley that led to Myrnin's lab, suddenly feeling the need to talk to Myrnin and to see him. Claire ran down the alley, down the steps that led to an old wooden door. She wrenched it open with a frenzied movement before kicking it shut behind her as she rushed down the stairs… to loiter on the dodgiest stairs in the world was _not_ a good idea.

Claire stopped when she saw Myrnin in his pink bunny slippers holding a glass full of green dust. What the hell?

Claire started to laugh but then broke down and started to cry, all strength eradicated.

"Claire what's wrong? Did I do something? Why are you crying?" Myrnin asked all in one mumble as he used his vampire speed to get close to Claire. He was worried for the girl who was normally so strong but was currently crying her heart out in his lab.

Claire grabbed on to Myrnin's unbuttoned shirt and sobbed on his shoulder for about 20 minutes, managing to just about stop the tears after a while. When Myrnin asked Claire what was wrong, she started to cry again. Myrnin didn't know what to do; it hurt him so much to see Claire upset. He picked Claire up and sat himself and her on his relatively clean sofa... clean compared to the rest of the lab!

Myrnin hugged Claire when she stopped crying and persuaded her to tell him what was wrong... Myrnin was good with persuading people! He was outraged when Claire told him… how _dare_ that bastard have treated that beautifully brilliant girl like that?

Myrnin pushed Claire at arm's length and saw that she was sound asleep… must have been all the crying. He smiled slightly, feeling the urge to kill her now ex-boyfriend ease as he held her close to his body. Myrnin kissed her lightly on the lips and put her softly on the sofa, pulled a purple blanket over her sleeping body and went to the house phone that only just got put in by one of Amelie's men.

Myrnin looked through a little book by his phone that had Amelie's number in it. He found it and dialled it. On the second ring Amelie picked up.

"Myrnin I have not got time today for your antics, Claire is missing," Amelie said, showing a bit of worry in her voice. That was not the usual Amelie – showing concern for others (especially humans) was _not_ her forte.

Myrnin sighed. "Its ok, she showed up here about an hour ago," he said and heard Amelie sigh in relief… again, not her usual reaction.

"I am very pleased to know that… her friends shall be informed and I shall have Michael pick her up shortly," Amelie replied.

"Um, yeah I think it would be best for Claire if she stayed at mine place for a while considering what I heard about Shane," Myrnin said, doing everything he could to make sure that Claire stayed with him for a little longer.

Amelie thought about it for a minute then said in a tone that he recognised from many years ago, "Very well. I agree with you, but Myrnin I know you have strong feelings for Claire; but do not act on them, I am only giving you one chance. I will inform the members of Glass house." She hung up then, leaving Myrnin pondering the tone… it was from many years ago, when she wasn't the cool and hard Founder she was then – she was relaxed and kind and _normal_… she was carefree and easy to be with and friendly without reservations. It was a tone of voice that he had always found to be her natural one; after all, when do you ever hear French people speaking in a hard tone?

He put down the phone before turning back to Claire. He stood over her, watching her, wishing in his mind that he could protect her… forever.

In Amelie's Office

Amelie put down the phone. "Claire is safe at Myrnin's and she will be staying there for a couple of days," Amelie said to Michael and Eve who had come to her for help. Michael had to go back for Eve when she called him, telling him that she refused to be in the same house as Shane for a moment longer.

"But-" Eve began to protest, but was cut off with a sharp tone from Amelie.

"No buts," Amelie uttered, shooting Eve a glare she usually reserve for Oliver. The glare sent shivers down Eve's spine and she knew then that Amelie knew something that she wasn't going to tell her… or Michael. "Someone will pick up some of her things shortly. Now leave me," Amelie ordered and Michael led out a very upset Eve from the room. Amelie sighed and placed her head in her hands, wrenching her long blonde hair from its perfect bun on her head. She sighed deeply as she thought through everything that was going on and the feelings she knew her best, her _only_, friend had for his assistant. Who just happened to be her Protectee.

_Oh yes, things are going to get __**very**__ complicated,_ she thought to herself, smiling wryly with a hint of irony in her thoughts. Oh yes, yes they were.

**How did you like my first chapter of my first fan fiction? Anyway do not to forget to review xxxxx**


	2. is this a date?

**Just want to thank:**

**Vicky199416 for her review and her support plus for her betaing this chapter and hopfully more after this xxx.**

**Fifim007 For helping and inspiring me to write this.**

**Shelbs xx for the review and for the advice. **

**And all the others that Reviewed XXX**

**I don't own anything so ENJOY!**

Claire opened her eyes and saw a dim light in the corner of her eye she looked over to see Myrnin sleeping with his head down on his desk.

"Wait ,why is Myrnin in my room?" Claire thought, as she sat up and looked at the ceiling.

"No wait why am in his lab?" her brain queried as she looked around the fairly messy lab. As Claire stood up, all of what happened yesterday came flowing back in a big rush of feelings. She fell to the floor as tears rushed out of her eyes whilst her brain tried desperately to forget what it had just remembered. Myrnin head popped up as he heard Claire sobbing. His eyes fell on Claire and, using his vampire speed, he rushed over and hugged her.

"What's the matter did you fall of the sofa?" Myrnin asked pushing her out at arm's length and wiping away the tears that fell down her rosy red cheeks. Claire giggled through her sobbing and Myrnin smiled, brushing some of Claire's hair out of her face.

"How about we have a cup of tea to cheer you up?" Myrnin said, helping her up off the floor and leading her into the new kitchen. That was also put in by one of Amelie's people when Myrnin got cured along with many other appliances in the lab – after Bishop came through, nearly everything needed replacing. "Would you care for some breakfast milady?" Myrnin said as he placed Claire on a chair and bowed deeply to her. Claire smiled at Myrnin's silliness. As Myrnin turned around to cook breakfast, Claire couldn't help but stare at Myrnin's body and think about how hot it really was.

"Wait, what are you thinking, you just got out of a relationship" The good part of Claire said in her mind.

"So? He is hot, plus you have always had a crush on him. Now you don't have Shane holding you back and are free to do what you want for you!" the evil part of Claire replied in her mind. Claire needed to think of something else, so she said the first thing that was on her mind.

"What is the time?" Claire asked, looking away awkwardly and with a pink tint on her cheeks.

"I believe it is seven o'clock in the morning, m' dear" Myrnin answered, not taking his eyes off the toaster.

A few more minutes after they spoke, Myrnin announced that breakfast was served and brought a battered looking egg on a piece of bread.

"Um that looks yummy," Claire said, not wanting to hurt Myrnin's feelings.

"Well thank you I worked ** it" Myrnin answered as he did a little twirl in his vampire bunny slippers. Claire smiled and ate her breakfast, that was surprisingly nice. It showed that, no matter what people think, looks aren't everything.

Claire stood up after she finished her breakfast.

"Thank you so much Myrnin for putting up with my crying and letting me stay the night, but I think I should get going my friends might be worried," Claire said, washing her plate as she spoke.

"About that m' dear," Myrnin began, slightly hesitantly. "Amelie and I think it would be for the best if you stayed here for a couple of days," he continued, handing Claire his plate to wash. Well, she was his assistant… and new house guest!

"When did you discuss this?" Claire asked ,angry that she didn't have a say in the matter. However, she didn't let it show in her voice – what good would it have done?

"After you cried yourself to sleep on my sofa," Myrnin replied, and then left the room using his vampire speed. Claire rolled her eyes at this blatant disregard to the conversation and continued to clean up. "CLAIRE COME HERE PLEASE" Myrnin shouted, a few moments later. Claire followed the sound of his voice and walked through a door that has always been locked whenever she was here. But not today; today, the door was open and Myrnin was in the doorway.

"Claire this will be your room for a while since you will want your privacy plus I take it you don't want to sleep on that old sofa," Myrnin said sitting on the bed, Claire nodded; she was about to ask about her stuff when Myrnin read her mind.

"Your friend Eve brought some clothes and a wash bag, which is in the bathroom which is across the lab," Myrnin said as he pushed himself off the bed and pointed to the drawers in which her clothes were neatly folded and put away.

"Um...Thanks I guess" Claire thanked him, as she played with the hem of her black kit tank-top. Myrnin looked at Claire and smiled but then an image of her gasping on his unused bed with him on top popped into his mind. Where had that come from? Myrnin turned around to hide his dark red cheeks, whilst Claire sat down on the Stanton red sheets of the bed... a colour that reminded her too much of blood.

"Myrnin, am I ugly?" Claire asked, with her head down in shame. Myrnin was taken back at what Claire asked; no way was Claire ugly - she was like a beautiful rose that bloomed when she wore a smile, so why was she thinking this?

"Claire why do you think you are ugly? Is it because of that boy? Look Claire you have to see that he was foolish to do that to you because you are the most beautiful human I have seen in tree carpentries," Myrnin said sitting next to on the bed. Myrnin took her small hand in his big hand and held it there, feeling the warmth in her body transfer into him… making him feel more human again. Claire looked up and into his eyes , Myrnin looking back as a tear formed in Claire's eye. She hugged Myrnin and started to cry into his shoulder, Myrnin rubbing her back in sympathy and brushed back loose hair that fell in her face with the motion of the tears. After the sobbing stopped, Myrnin pushed her at arm's length. He stared into her red rimmed eyes and Claire started back into his deep blue ones – like the depths of a swimming pool… she nearly got lost in them.

"Right you need to stop moping and show him that you have handled the break up," Myrnin said, well ordered really. He pulled Claire off the bed and out the door, back into the lab.

"Where are we going?" Claire asked with a small smile on her face. Myrnin smiled, he saw it lit up her face when he glanced at hers with his sideways vision… well, he had to use it for something! But the way that he saw that his smile made her happy, made him feel happier inside than ever before… he didn't understand why; all he knew was that it was good.

"Well I hear that the movies are good, but I have never been to one so we will see," Myrnin said leading Claire up the old rickety stairs, ignoring her sounds of protest as to going to the cinema. At the top of the stairs, Myrnin stopped and waited for Claire to catch up; when she did, Myrnin held out his arm and Claire took it with no hesitation.

"Shall we be off, M' lady?" Myrnin asked, as he pushed open the old wooden door. The sun hit them and Claire breathed in fresh air letting the sun bathe her in its warm golden rays. Myrnin didn't mind the sun since he was about 900 years old and it didn't affect him. As Claire exhaled the big breath she had inhaled, something came to her mind, like a shove hitting her full on - Wait is this a date?

**Hope you liked this chapter I worked hard (well sort of) any way please review and the next chapter should be up soon. O and again thank you to Vicky and Fifim077 for the help.**

**xxxxxxx**


	3. What Movie?

**A big BIG thank you to:**

**Vicky199416 for her help and betaing **

**Fifim007 for her awesome review and help **

**I don't own noting so Enjoy xxxx **

Claire and Myrnin walked into the movies, arm in arm… she realised that it looked like a date, but, to be honest, she didn't care! She already had people looking at her enviously, for being with such a hot guy!

Myrnin looked up at the board to see what was showing -PAUL, LOVE AND OTHER DRUGS or SEASON OF THE WITCH. _Well one of them should cheer up Claire._

Myrnin when back to Claire "Right our options are PAUL whatever that is. LOVE AND OTHER DRUGS and SEASON OF THE WITCH" Myrnin said and smiled at Claire's thinking face.

"Which one do you what to see?" Claire asked Myrnin who smiled at Claire who always thinks of others.

"It depends; what is PAUL about?" Myrnin said, placing a hand on his chin to strike a silly thinking pose hoping Claire would smile at. To his delight, it worked; she couldn't restrain herself from letting out a small giggle, something which made him happier than he would care to admit.

"PAUL, I think, is about an alien that meets some people. Eve said it was funny when she saw it last week with Michael," Claire replied and Myrnin was silent for a moment as he thought.

"Alien, you say? Well that sounds interesting, but it is up to you," Myrnin said, looking deep into Claire brown eyes, Claire getting lost in his too. Then Myrnin looked up, tearing his gaze away, even though he didn't want to. Claire blushed as he looked away. _Wait did we just have a moment like they do in love stories? Did I just stare deep into his eyes and get trapped?_

"So what do you want to see?" Myrnin asked as himself and Claire got in the line to buy tickets. Just because he was a vampire, didn't mean that he got extra rights in the cinema – one of his old adversaries (he thought he slept with his girlfriend, sometime in the past) owned it and he would _not_ give anything extra to Myrnin.

"PAUL," Claire replied, still a little dazed. Her thoughts were all over the place but always ending up in the same place: with Myrnin. Myrnin nodded in silent agreement.

Myrnin paid for the tickets and bought some popcorn, after he caught Claire looking at a couple that had some. He did not want Claire to go without, so he got a big pot of the stuff called popcorn, in the sweet variety. Salt smelt as if it was going to taste disgusting; when something doesn't _smell_ good, it usually doesn't taste good!

They got to their seats and waited for the movie to start. Claire reached over to get some popcorn, when her hand was met by Myrnin's cold one, causing some sort of explosion between them. She pulled away only, to have it pulled back by Myrnin's own one. As he did, he felt the warmth in her body transfer into him… making him feel more human again, like it did early today. Claire was a little taken back at Myrnin's actions but she knew that she was perfectly able to move her fingers away from his as she knew he was putting no force into keeping her hand there. She knew the difference between someone holding her there against her will, and this wasn't one of those cases. So she wound her fingers into his, letting some of the warmth from her body escape into him, knowing that this was the right thing to do for her. She left her fingers like this for the entire movie, not even moving them to stop Myrnin eating all of her popcorn!

After the very funny movie Myrnin and Claire began to walk the long way back to the lab, arm in arm.

"So what did you think of the movie m' dear?" Myrnin asked Claire. She smiled at him, remembering one of the funnier moments in the film, before answering.

"It was funny… what about you?" Claire asked in response, wanting to know Myrnin's opinion as well.

"It was funny, yes, but was the alien could have looked more real" Myrnin replied. He was about to continue when Claire butted in.

"Thank y-" Claire was cut off.

"Oh my God Claire!" yelled a voice that Claire recognised instantly- Eve. Claire looked over to where she heard her voice and saw her best friend running across the road to her.

"Claire, I have been worried out of my mind. How are you? When I went to bring you some stuff, he said you were asleep," Eve said as she pointed at Myrnin, who looked offended.

"I have a name, young lady, as I told you last night when you called me_ thing," _Myrnin said in a annoyed tone.

"Alright, calm down, I was just worried for my friend," Eve defended herself. Her hands went up in a defensive move, trying to make sure that she was protected as well as try and keep the peace.

"Are you saying that she is not safe with me?" Myrnin asked, in an even annoyed voice if that were possible. But underneath the annoyance, there was a level of hurt. He was shocked and pained that Eve didn't believe that Claire was safe with him, even when Amelie agreed she was.

"Ok, you two, just take a chill pill," Claire said, as she felt the atmosphere change from caring to hate pretty fast. Myrnin sighed and took a forced a smile for Claire sake. He would ignore the fake vampire brat and not allow her to ruin his date with the one he loved.

"I am fine, Eve. Myrnin is being very nice and looking out for me… plus he is a great cook," Claire said this, and saw Myrnin blush a little before hiding it. C_ute_, Claire thought, then snapped back to what Eve was saying = something about "As long as you're safe."

Claire hugged Eve good-bye and they walked back to the lab in silence. When they got to the Lab, Myrnin went off and did an experiment as Claire took a shower and changed her clothes to scruffier ones, suitable for Myrnin to cover in whatever he was doing in the experiment. She learned a _long_ time ago that you don't wear clothes that you like to the lab, unless you want them covering in exploded potato, or turned pink!

After her shower and after she helped Myrnin finish off the experiment, Myrnin brought in a T.V in the lab and a DVD player and put in front of the old sofa where Claire was curled up.

"Claire, do you want to watch a movie with me?" Myrnin asked Claire.

"Aw YEAH!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down slightly on the sofa. "Wow, two films in the same day! I'm one hell of a lucky girl!"

"I take that as a thank you," Myrnin muttered to himself, as he pressed play on the DVD player. Myrnin sat himself on the sofa, not too close to Claire because he just could not control himself when it came to her. He doubted she wanted him jumping on her and kissing her over and over again… not yet, at least!

"So what is this movie?" Claire asked, way too innocently: that was not helping with Myrnin's control. Her mantra of innocence was what got him to love her in the first place, so bringing it up now wasn't aiding him!

"Something called no strings attached," Myrnin answered, shrugging. He didn't have a clue about the film, but when he bought the tv, he thought that Claire may like it. Claire looked up at him in disbelief, but he saw excitement run through her eyes.

"Myrnin, that not out for another week! Where did you get this?" Claire asked in an excited tone.

"When you took a shower, I went to the DVD shop but, with nothing catching my interest, I asked the man behind the counter what a girl would like and he showed me this, but it was extra because it was not out yet but he would sell it to me because..." Myrnin rambled on but then stopped talking because he was searching a word other than 'Vampire'. He doubted that that would exactly help him win over Claire, reminding him what he was… but he couldn't think of one so he finally said "of what I am."

Claire looked at him for a while then hugged him. She had wanted to see this film in the cinema but she never had the chance; Eve went to see it with Michael and then she told her that she wasn't allowed to see it. Claire was going to ignore this but whilst it was out, Shane had to work all the time and it wasn't exactly the film that she was going to see alone!

"You rock Myrnin! Thanks!" Claire let go and turned her attention to the TV. He couldn't even admit to himself how much he had enjoyed the hug as otherwise he would be grabbing her for another one within less than a second!

Myrnin watched Claire for a while then looked away in pain. _She will never know how much she means to me… if she knew, she would hate me forever. I know that she will probably end up going back to Shane, and that will break my heart forever. If I could just be a sign that she liked me,_ Myrnin thought, sighing to himself. It was quiet, so quiet that Claire wouldn't hear it, but he knew he did it. Just then, Claire moved over to Myrnin a bit, then a bit more; she moved until her shoulder was touching Myrnin's. Myrnin felt like lighting was hitting him and he could not help himself he put his arm around Claire. This was his every hope and dream… it may not be happening _exactly_ how he envisioned it, but she was moving to him and that was all he wanted.

**CLAIRES POV **

Claire watched like the seventh sex scene and started to move over to Myrnin. She moved closer and closer until they were almost touching.

"What am I doing?" Claire asked herself but then moved closer, smiling as her shoulder touched Myrnin's. She felt her blood rush through her veins and a shiver down her spine. _This feels right,_ Claire thought to herself, but then she was pulled from her thoughts when Myrnin put her arm around her and pulled her closer. What the hell? Claire thought, but that was soon gone as Myrnin pulled her in a cuddle and her head fell on his toned chest. _Mmmmm, this is perfect,_ she thought with a grin!

Claire was silent and then she let out a sigh that she didn't know she was holding in. she hoped he hadn't heard it, as _she _wasn't sure what it meant, so he wouldn't understand it either. However, vampires weren't exactly going to miss something that she could hear, yet he didn't mention it… thankfully! After a while, Claire started to feel like she could stay like this forever. She settled down and watched the rest of the movie, some part of her mind imagining her and Myrnin in place of Adam and Emma.

**Normally POV **

Myrnin kept looking down to see if it was just another one of his fantasies or just reality. As he kept looking, it clicked in his mind that this was real, that she really was with him.

Myrnin, grinning like an idiot, came up with a plan to see if Claire did like him. He didn't know how successful it would be, but he had to try, right?

Myrnin started circling his thumb, rubbing her back, and she let out a small moan, something that he barely managed to hear, even with his amazingly heightened senses. Then, Myrnin felt her shiver in delight and move up to him more. This was what he wanted. He wanted her to react the way she did… she liked him.

A smile crept up on his face, widening as Claire looked up. She looked him directly in the eye and this time, with the close proximity, he couldn't restrain himself. He let himself be entirely lost in her eyes and then his head moved without him even realising it. His lips crashed down onto hers like waves crash onto a beach, putting her entirely under his spell.

This was what he had always wanted. And now he was doing it… wasn't he lucky?

**Hoped you liked this chapter xxxx well even if you didn't still let me know it. xxxxxxx **


	4. HELPWhat

**Sorry short Chapter been busy with school and junk like that and if people who are inserted I wrote a one-shot called Myrnin's plan check it out if you want xxx**

**A Big thank you to Vicky199416 for her awesome betaing xxxx luv you xxxx**

**I don't own anything so enjoy xxxxx **

_Oh my god Myrnin is kissing me –wait why am I kissing him back like my life depends on it? _Claire thought, worrying slightly before just relaxing and deepening the kiss. She closed her eyes, because she could feel sparks between them - it felt better than any other time Shane kissed her.

Myrnin pushed Claire down so she was on her back, kissing her more passionately as he got into it. As he licked Claire's lips asking for entrance, Claire gasped at the sudden coldness and Myrnin slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring the wet coven. She shivered at the pleasure that she had never felt before… it was an entirely new experience, entirely different from Shane.

Claire felt lost in the kiss and she never wanted to pull away – not once. Myrnin pulled away from her now swollen lips and started to plant butterfly kisses down her cheek bone to her neck. Claire's heartbeat picked up, because some part of her thought that he was going to bite her but the part the trusted Myrnin told it to shut up.

Myrnin kissed her neck twice then moved down to where Claire's light blue shirt started. Myrnin, not able to stop himself, started to pull off Claire's shirt and plant butterfly kisses down her chest along the rim of her bra and down to her belly-button. Claire bit her lip trying to not let out a moan - she loved this, but she couldn't help but think if they were rushing into this. After all, before this, they hadn't so much as kissed. Claire wasn't ready for this; not now, but maybe later when it was the right time.

"Myr...Myrnin" Claire stuttered as Myrnin started licking her belly-button. Myrnin thought that Claire was asking him to go on.

"Myrnin please ... please stop" Claire asked as Myrnin finger tips slid into the hem of her pants. Myrnin was up in a flash, looking horrified at what he was about to do. Claire saw guilt on his face and then he looked away.

"Claire I am so sorry I didn't mean to... I am going out a while" Myrnin said and was gone before Claire could say anything. Claire felt a rush of sadness when she heard the slam of the old wooden door at the top of the stairs. She felt tears running down her cheeks-why was she so upset? Claire redid her shirt and cried. She was too busy crying that she didn't notice the stranger that snuck in and was lurking in the shadows behind her… this wasn't good.

**Myrnin POV **

I jumped up as soon as I heard Claire tell me to stop; I can't believe that I didn't have enough control to stop. I was angry with myself for going too far without her consent – how could I have done that?

"I Am so sorry I didn't mean to...I am going out a while," I needed to get away from her; I just couldn't stay.

So I went out and walked to the Park sat on the swing. I blew it; now she is never going to forgive me. I waited so long for her and now I have ruined everything…

I muttered to myself all the while when I was in the park, not drawing any odd looks because it was nightfall and any humans out were rushing around.

I heard a beeping in my slipper, where I keep my phone that Claire made me get (well when you don't have pockets, where else are you going to put a phone) and pulled it out. After a long period of deliberation, where I wondered how to unlock it, I finally did.

What I saw would have been enough to make my heart stop beating… if it beat.

**Help…**

That was all the text from Claire said.

Oh my god…

**Cliff hanger oooo anyway press the review button if you what to know what happens xxxx**


	5. who's there?

**Thanks to all the lovely people who reviewed and i am really sorry i have not updated in like forever sorry I was doing stuff like school, trying out for a part in a play, stuff for the air cadets which I have been a part of for a while. Any way i am going to shut up now.**

**Thanks to Vicky199416 for betaing luv you (as a web friend) **

**I don't own nothing but the plot so enjoy xx**

**30 minutes before **

**CLAIRE'S POV **

Claire was in her own world after crying for what felt like a year to her. She was about to fade into the world of dreams, when she heard a little bang from behind the sofa she was laying on. With red rim eyes from a lot of crying, Claire shot up like a bullet looking behind her – who was in the lab?

Suddenly Claire heard someone mutter a curse to Myrnin for having too much stuff or something like that; Claire didn't hear it that well... the volume of the curse made her think that it was a vampire… one that she recognised.

"Wait a minute; I know that voice," something screamed in Claire's mind. "Come on think... THINK; where do I know that voice from?" screamed that little voice again then it snapped- it was Oliver's voice. Wait Oliver what's he doing_ – Oh my God…_ I hope he didn't see what happened with Myrnin. It was like Oliver read Claire's thoughts (maybe he is a psychic vampire) because he stepped out of the shadows.

"If you want to know, I didn't see what happened earlier before the idiot ran off... I just heard most of it from outside," Oliver said calmly and then smirked when Claire blushed a deep red.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Claire asked trying to sound as though what Oliver said didn't bother her, but failed miserably. She had no idea why he had been loitering around, but she was worried; when Oliver did something, it

"Why must there be a reason? Why can't I just drop by to see how you are doing?" Oliver asked, using his fake-hippy voice. Claire narrowed her eyes and stared at Oliver in his black hat and long leather coat.

"You are fully of it. So cut the hippy act and tell me what the reason is for you being here," Claire growled. Claire wondered where the growl and the sudden attitude had come from: perhaps she was turning the pain of what had happened with Myrnin (she still didn't really understand what had happened) into getting decent results from a very smugly annoying Oliver.

Oliver looked a little shocked at Claire's voice but hid it quickly. "Fine, the real reason I came here was to tell you a little story per say," Oliver said leaning against a wall.

"Not interested, so leave," Claire said bluntly and pointed to the door.

"Don't care if you are not interested I am telling you her or at my place in cuffs," Oliver growled deep in his voice but Claire still heard it and she froze as Oliver pushed off the wall and flashed his fangs. Claire pulled her phone out of her pocket and texted Myrnin in what maybe the world's fastest text hoping that he would be able to unlock his phone. Oliver was walking over to her, which made it scarier… Claire was about to make a run to her room (well it was Myrnin's but since she lived there now, it was hers) where she had a stake that Eve must have snuck past Myrnin – just in case scenarios. As she took a couple of steps forward, she looked back and the she saw Oliver staring at her with blood red eyes. She froze, staring into the crimson eyes and wanting to move but being unable to.

Oliver smirked as he held Claire with his mind, compelling her to stay still.

Claire closed her eyes from the overwhelming feeling of getting pushed out of her body. Then, suddenly, the little voice in Claire's head screamed and Claire felt a rush of power in her frozen body. Just then, the overwhelming crushing stopped. Claire could still feel the fierce explosion of power when she heard Oliver curse in pain and annoyance. She opened her eyes and stepped forward. When she saw Oliver, he was hunched over holding his head with his hands.

"How the hell," Oliver growled low in his throat. He had enough of games; he stood up and using his vampire speed, heading to Claire. When he got to her, he knocked her out and positioned her on his shoulder and used his vampire speed again to navigate his way through the underground tunnels to his home… he knew that she would react like this – Claire had the best instincts – but he wished she hadn't…

He knew that what he was doing was right, no matter how he had to do it. He knew that… but all Oliver could think about, as he was carrying Claire, was how she got all that power that pushed him out of her head. He was worried –that was the first time his compulsion had ever failed…

**BACK TO MYRNIN**

Myrnin pushed himself of the swing and ran, using his vampire speed, back to his lab. The door was open, which made him even more anxious – usually when a villain left the door open it wasn't a good thing; he knew that from personal experience.

Myrnin burst into the lab finding nothing but signs of struggling. Myrnin could smell Claire and another person's scent that he recognised, but couldn't identify because of his fraught fears for Claire.

He was angry at himself for leaving her and furious at the person who took his beloved, just when he got her. She may have pushed him away but that was because he was too forward and expecting her to be as easy as all those women in the past; she was a truly amazing person and eh should _never _have treated her the way he did. He truly did love her.

The only thing he could think of was hope Amelie would know what to do. She was amazing… she could think of something. She had to be able to. After all, he needed his Claire.

**Hope you review because if you don't you will make Myrnin cry! Just joking but please review the button is right down there in the blue/purple come on xxxxxx **


End file.
